Kikyou
by Thoughts13
Summary: A collection of poems on each of the main Inuyasha characters, in a variety of different styles.
1. Kikyou

Love is not for me

Dedicated to Kikyo who understand my pain

I thought love is supposed to make one feel complete  
Instead, love is like the thorn of a rose peirced deep into my heart  
Is it just for me  
That love hurts  
For others, is it different  
Why did this have to happen to me  
What did I ever do to deserve this  
To be in love with a person who is not in love with me  
To be in true love that only comes once  
And receive nothing but pain in return  
I have survived thinking of you  
Hoping to see you again  
Just to hold me in your arms one last time  
Whenever you are around me, things seem brighter  
When you are there nothing seems to go wrong  
I just want to hold you close to me  
Knowing that you are still here  
As long as you are happy and safe  
I can rest in peace  
thoughts13


	2. Kagura

Kagura's Tanka 

Freedom, to be free

Free like the wind, free to fly

As the wind flows 'round

Like the waves in the ocean

Whispering to me sweetly

To be free, like wind

The colours of the wind, grey

Shifting colours form

A portrait, it creates, for me

For all, so that they may see

Whistling through the trees

My comrade, arrives

A modus operandi

To start this operation

When defences are weak. ATTACK!


	3. Sango

Sango 

The stench of the dead still clings to me.

The images of the slain etched on my memory.

The shrieks of the dying still ring in my ears.

No matter how hard I try to forget.


	4. Sesshoumaru

S ilent, unmoved

E ternity is like an hour

S till you wander your lands

S mirkingly knowning

H arm wouldn't dare approach your possesions

O pening portals to the underworld

U derstanding your sword is the greates task

M ighty and powerful

A nd still they dare to attack

R est assured

U nderestimating your foes is one mistake

-

S esshoumaru will not make

A fter Naraku is defeated

M y, what will you do

A ll the time in the world is yours, if you choose


	5. Miroku

For Miroku, my lecherous friend and his thoughts on Sango…

So close and yet so far

Will I ever have you?

Nights so lonely

I see your face smiling at me

If I had made a different choice, would we have met?

I see your smiling face every time I close my eyes

It is hopeless that much I know

But it seems that I just cant let you go

Won't you accept me as more than a friend

The careless things you say

Have a greater effect than it seems

I try hard at everything I do

In my fruitless endeavor to be accepted by you

Now I think, these efforts are in vain

Every time you unknowingly cause me pain

You are the answer to the question of my reality

Don't leave me here

All alone in the engulfing darkness


	6. Sesshoumaru's Thoughts on Rin

Sesshoumaru looks back upon the years…

Dawn Breaks

I set out

Roaming the city with my fellow early risers

I see your face in all the people I meet

I see you in the window of every shop

At the red light, your always on the other side, waiting across the road

We are two worlds apart

Sweatshirt and jeans versus powersuit

I see you in the fields when it is raining

In café when it is sunny

I see you everywhere I go

But you are never where I want you

I am never where I need to be

Near you, beside you, In your heart

Its Rin


	7. Inuyasha

When Kagome betrays Inuyasha

I trusted you

You betrayed me

It's true what they say

Can't trust anyone 'cept yourself

I realized what I had done

Thought we could be together

Liar!

Cheater! Ran of with another guy

Thought you'd at least have the guts to tell me before

I thought it wouldn't last

Tried to be what you wanted

Was treated like your pet

Got bored and threw me away

Landed hard on the floor

Kept raising your standards

Barely made it everytime

Raised them too high

I crashed, slammed, broke on the wall

Wall of deception, thought I was above it

Couldn't get up again

Wounds too deep, to be ignored

Couldn't pull the shattered remains together

And then..

Some one came along and helped me

To get up again

She helped me to stand

More understanding than you ever were

Being with you

Was like trying to reach a star

Too High

Too Far

Burning me with fire,

Every time I got higher

In the light of a lunar rainbow

She found me

Helped me to live again

All you did was try to destroy me

Helped me to trust again

Through the barrier

Underneath my skin

Melted, my icy heart

Kept pushing her away

'Fraid of getting hurt again

Yet she still stood by my side

Couldn't figure out why

And now I know

Love is not unconditional

There is a price

A motive behind these loving gestures

I wont let

Anybody that close again

Lifes most important lesson


	8. Kagome Leaving the Feudal Era

As we say goodbye 

I think of these four years

That we spent together

Friends, now more like family

On the horizon, you turn and wave

Memorable moments come flooding back

The carefree days

The good and the bad 

Our paths may cross again

But our friendship may be forgotten

Acquaintances perhaps

The threads of fate have unraveled

Free from the tapestry of time

Adieu 


	9. One Kiss

One Kiss 

One kiss can stop a feud

Or deepen the hatred

One kiss can bring two nations together

Or divide a prosperous land

One kiss can start a new life

Or bring back unwanted lovers

One kiss can stop an army

Or increase their speed

One kiss can lift a soul

Or break a spirit

One kiss is all that it would take


	10. Listen

Shippou 

A low murmer of voices

Echo around me

A river of people

Pass me by

Invisible, I am

Pushed around, I am

Waiting…

Hoping to be seen

Just another face

Though lower than the rest

Acknowledgment evades me

I shout!

No one hears

I hear whispered secrets

A heavy conscience

Is my burden

The things I could have warned against

The things I _should_ have warned against

I tried

No one listens

To my cries

Their doom awaits


	11. Eternity

**An Eternity Together**

Together our love can overcome

Everything and everyone

Nothing can tear us apart

I cannot wait to start

This life together

Forever and ever

Love you too much

To let you go

Rekindling the lost love

That was left alone

Now burns brighter

Than it ever did

Burning brightly like a light

In a storm, at the end of a dark tunnel

Guiding me through each and every day

Telling me what to do and what to say

Together we will remain

Forever and ever


	12. Drivel

**AN/ forgive me if this sucks. It wasn't my intention and yet it happened anyways. Found it lurking in my hard drive, and I thought I owed an update however feeble. Again sorry.**

Like a moth to the flame I am drawn

Only to see, your light is beheld by another

Too late did I realize

Amongst the river of distractions,

The sea of people,

One stood apart from the rest

A ray of sunshine on a gloomy day

Moonlight, illuminating a graveyard of forgotten feelings

Too late did I notice the rebirth of emotion

Too late did I act

For you were sought by another

Many others, pursuing, those unwanted suitors

Your gaze rested upon one

And I was overlooked

Lost forever in the shadows

My second opportunity

He has failed you

No! Do not forgive him!

He is unworthy!

But, alas! The forgiving nature of a woman

A blessing and a curse

Time is short

By the next full moon, I will be gone

Lost in the river, only another distraction

Nothing more than a memory

I tarried and lost, the greatest treasure

To a bumbling fool, who ensnared you in his web of deceit

Drawn by his charisma

And now…

Bound by duty

Perhaps you will notice

And question, What could have been?

But too late…

For I will be lost

You see me in the shadows again

Unchanged, waiting

I call out

But my voice is drowned by nearby hip-hop

Gangsta crew, led by the one who dares call you his

Arm around your shoulder

A piteous smile is all I receive

Before you are swept away, again

And I cure myself

Tragic Timing

And insecurities

But the threads of fate

So carelessly tangled

Cannot be unwove

Mistakes erased

I can only wait

And hope

That you will seek me out once again

And stay

With me, not for me

'Till then , I go on

Mask in place

Nothing will matter

No one cares

And as I write

I wait and wonder

What the new day brings…


End file.
